Fractured Reality
by Sista Violet
Summary: This is my first fic. Five realities bleed into each other and the gang from each reality has to fix it but are faced with what could have been if circumstances were just a little different. temporarily on hiatus. back in a month or so.
1. Chapter 1: Broken

This is my first fic so plz be kind! It will have puzzle, bronze, tender, and puppyshipping, among others. plz enjoy this fic and pm me with any suggestions. I will credit any suggestion I use.

The mirror cracked again and again with each strike of her fist, until it shattered into five distinct pieces and her small hand came to rest beside her. Her large amethyst eyes glittered with unshed tears as the mirror drifted through the darkness around her and reflected back five sets of amethyst orbs.

One sparkled with intuition and curiosity. Another held closely guarded secrets and untold pain. The next showed open innocence and happiness with a twinge of something undefinable. Set number four reflected only what the observer showed. The last set though, showed dead, lifeless eyes on pale skin.

The pieces of the mirror slowly bled into each other, coming together in little bridges of glass, mending the realities together in a way they had never know.


	2. Chapter 2: First Dates

**Welcome to the second chapter! This will probably be pretty long so the first chapter was kind of like a prologue. FR might get a little confusing in later chapters, cause there has to be five of every character so there will be FemYugi, FemRyou, FemJoey, FemMalik, and guy versions too. Have fun! None of the realities are completely AU but they all explore different facets of what could have happened. After the ceremonial battle in all cases. Unfortunately I don't own anything but the crappy plot. Plz Read and Review.**

Chapter 2: First Dates

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Start~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Icy blue stared at amethyst in a heated silent debate.

"Come on, Seto." I said, "Joey will freak if you don't go!"

"Then let the mutt freak." He countered. I glared as best I could but I don't think it really worked. He cracked an uncharacteristic smile and sighed.

"Fine, I'll go on the date with the mutt."

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"How did you manage to get me to agree to this again, Yami?" Joey grumbled as she slipped her black heels on. Joey wore a sleek green dress that hugged all the right places. Her honey blond hair cascaded down to her shoulder blades in a smooth rush and her brown eyes flickered with nerves.

"Um, maybe cause you've had a crush on him since you were sophomores." He said. He had spiky tri-colored hair. His bangs were golden blond with jagged blond strips jutting up the black spikes of crimson tipped hair. Even with the hair he was only about 5'4 and wore tight leather pants with a tight black long sleeved shirt stretched over his finely muscled chest.

"But what if he doesn't actually like me?" Joey whined. It was her first date with her long time crush Seto Kaiba.

"His loss." Yami said nonchalantly.

"Fine, but you're coming right?" she asked with a nervous little hair flip.

"Yes, I'm still going." I groaned. Seto had set up my date and I still didn't know who it was so I'm not exactly looking forward to this date. A smug grin flared to life on Joey's face before a quick rap on the door alerted them that Kaiba was there. They swung the door open to reveal Kaiba dressed in casual slacks and a grey button down, with brown loafers.

"So who have you chosen to cling to me today, Kaiba?" I asked sarcasticly. Kaiba rolled his blue eyes with a huff.

"It was one time!" he grumbled, "She's in the limo." Kaiba gestured towards the 30 foot long limo parked in front of my home.

"Let's just get this over with." I said as I slipped on a form fitting grey vest and locked the door. We all climbed into the limo and I froze when I saw the single occupant sitting across from me. Her hair was swept up into an elegant pony tail while her blond bangs dangled in her petite face and shielded her large amethyst eyes; the main bulk of her hair though was black with violet high lights throughout it. She wore a simple form fitting black tank top and a flared black skirt that stopped mid-thigh. The millennium puzzle was the only piece of jewelry she wore.

"Yugi! What are you doing here?" I asked her as she stared at me with wide curious eyes.

"Seto said he wanted moral support for his first date with Joey. What about you?" she asked in her usual soft spoken tone.

"Joey said the same thing." We stared awkwardly at each other for several minutes before she ducked her head down and blushed. I chuckled softly and moved to sit next to her but the limo suddenly jerked forward and I ended up flipping onto the floor.

"Strike one…" I thought I heard Joey say.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

We arrived at a small restaurant about twenty minutes later and were seated in a private room, at two separate tables. The room was decorated with Greek pottery and was painted off white. The tables had white table cloths and flowers were sat in the middle of both tables.

"So, um, a-are you okay?" Yugi asked me once we were seated. Her voice was almost a whisper.

"Uh yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I stuttered and hesitantly said.

"Well, I mean, you've, um, just been so quiet, I thought there was something wrong." She said, with the cutest blush. After that our meal was silent except for some murmuring from Kaiba and Joey and the waiter taking our orders. Once we were done eating we all left the restaurant and wandered around down town Domino.

"Let's go for a walk in the park, Seto!" Joey suggested, "Just us for a few minutes!" she slanted her gaze over to us and it suddenly clicked.

"Oh my god! You two set us up!" Yugi yelled. Anger and sadness etched her face into a mask.

"Yes." Joey said.

"I'm going home!" Yugi said, "I told you I didn't want you to set me up with any one, not even if they are as great a guy as Yami!" she stormed away, in the direction of her apartment. The three of us just stared after her, dumb founded. I chased after her once I got over the shock of her angry outburst. I was just catching up to her as she was unlocking the door to her apartment. She had only been living there for a year, when she first moved out of the Game Shop. I grabbed her arm gently and swung her so she faced me.

"I'm sorry, Yugi." I said, "I didn't know they were trying to set us up until a second before you did. I never would have agreed if I'd known."

"What's so wrong about going on a date with me?" she asked, anger, hurt, and indignation on her face and clearly written in her voice.

"Nothing. I had a great time with you, but I know that since what happened with Otogi, you don't really like to be set up on dates." She simply melted against my chest after that, sobbing brokenly at the memory of what happened.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flash back: six months ago ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

_The door to the shop banged open around six, closing time, and Yugi stumbled into the shop missing one shoe with a big bruise blooming across her face. I rushed around the counter and pulled her into an embrace while quickly locking the door and directing her upstairs. _

_ "What happened?" I demanded. We sat on the worn out couch and I waited for Yugi to talk to me._

_ "O-Otogi. I-I was out and when I got back…" she trailed off into a sob, "He was in my apartment when I got back, boning Tea, and then he hit me when I yelled at him and told him to get out."_

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~line break ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

She pulled away after a few minutes and smiled at me shyly through her sleepy lidded eyes.

"Would you like to come in?" she asked really quietly. I nodded and we entered her large apartment.

"You wanna watch a movie?" I asked her. She nodded and went into the kitchen while I picked a movie, Grave encounters. Yugi hates horror movies but it just gives me a chance to hold her. I popped the movie in and Yugi came back with two bowls of popcorn, two cokes, and a tray full of candy. We snuggled into the couch and started the movie. Within five minutes, she was squirming into my lap and hiding her face against my chest. Half way through the movie she fell asleep in my arms and I soon followed her into dream land.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~line break ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

**Yugi: yay! We're in the story now!**

**Yami: be careful Aibou. She is thinking evil things.**

**Violet: yep.**

**Yugi: why us?**

**Violet: you're both adorable. That's why.**

**Yugi: read and review! See you tomorrow.**


	3. A New Reality

**Chapter 3! **

**Yugi: hooray! Two in one day!**

**Violet: yup! Its summer so I might as well post a bunch of stuff!**

**Yami: just don't hurt my Aibou.**

**Violet: no promises.**

**Yami: Violet doesn't own anything but her own plot line.**

**Violet: don't say it even though it's true! You'll make me all sad and stuff.**

_**Chapter Three: A New Reality.**_

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~start: Yugi's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

I woke up with my face pressed into something warm and my side flat on the floor. Whatever I was using as a pillow chuckled and brushed the hair away from my eyes. My eyes snapped open at the gentle touch and I peered into Yami's crimson pools. They stared into my amethyst eyes for a moment before he got up, taking me with him.

"Come on. Get up for breakfast." He said as he stretched his long muscled limbs and yawned in that cute little way only he could manage.

"What are you doing here, Pharaoh?" I asked, mildly curios but not truly caring one way or the other. This wasn't the first time he had spent the night, and he even had some clothes and necessities here.

"We must have fallen asleep during the movie." He explained his baritone voice a little quieter for the early hour. The clock on the wall read 6:30 a.m. and it was Saturday.

"Thanks for last night by the way." I said with a blush. I thought my face was gonna explode, it was so hot. He waved me off, and headed for the spare bedroom I had set up for him to use while he was here about two months ago.

"Aibou," he called, "Would you like to go out to breakfast with me?"

"Sure." I called back. I was glad he wanted to go out. I did not feel like cooking. "Just be warned, I have to be at work by noon." Yami owned the Game Shop now, since Grandpa died about two years ago, and he also worked as an executive at KaibaCorp. I got my dream job as a chef. I own my own private catering service, and we were catering for a KaibaCorp party tonight.

Yami and I spent the morning together shopping, and talking until he dropped me off at my kitchen to do final prep for Kaiba's party. We agreed to meet up after the party to hang out.

*~~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~~~*

The party was in full swing and food was just being served. Soft classic music played and couples mingled in the dim light of the dining hall. Beautiful roses decorated the mirrored room, and a gorgeous crystal chandelier hung from the twenty foot high ceiling. And I was completely bored out of my mind. Not one interesting thing all night! It was so boring. I mean I at least usually get to hear some good gossip, but not tonight. Everyone was civil, and nobody did anything worth paying attention to. Even with Bakura and Marik there, nothing. Seto had offered both of them jobs as executives, as well as Yami. Why, I'll never know.

"Hey, Shorty. How goes the catering?" Bakura asked as he approached with his wife of three months, Ryou. Bakura and Ryou looked very similar. They both had long white hair, but Bakura's was wild and unruly in comparison, and they both had brown eyes. Ryou wore a dark blue dress that extended to her knees while Bakura wore a black one.

"Oh, you know the same, bored as hell though." He nodded and pulled Ryou along when we started to get weird looks from Yami, who once again, came without a date. He was wearing a black tux and stood talking to Marik and Malik, who were getting married in a month. They looked so happy together. I wish I could tell Yami how I felt, like the others had. As the night started to wind down, people left until all that remained were Yami, Seto, Joey, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik, Mokuba, and I.

Out of nowhere, the lights started to flash in the banquet hall and the flowers wilted in their vases instantly. We all rushed into the center of the room when we heard an ominous cracking. I glanced around and saw the mirrored walls were cracked deeply and shattered in some places. All the lights went out for just a minute and a terrible, inhuman scream cut through the air.

When the lights came back on, we were faced with nine people, looking exactly like us. We were looking at ourselves to the backdrop of a shattered mirror.

*~~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Well that's it for chapter three. I will post again tomorrow (maybe) read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Yugi: Chapter four!**

**Violet: don't get too excited. I still write this crappy fic.**

**Yami: don't even think about hurting my Aibou.**

**Violet: too late :)**

** Welcome to chapter four! Read and review plz. This chap gets really confusing, so plz bear with me. It will get better and it's longer than the other chaps.**

**Chapter four: Royalty**

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~start~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Our mirror images stared at us through heavily lidded eyes. Suddenly the night was more interesting and I cracked a grin, I even started to chuckle a little. All eyes were on me now and I just kept on laughing. When I finally reined it in twenty one curious sets of eyes stared at me.

"Well, I gotta say, I know I wanted the night to get more interesting, but this is not what I meant." I said with a stray laugh here and there. The other group stared like I had three heads while our Bakura burst into insane sounding chuckles.

"This isn't funny!" one of them hissed in a soft toned voice, just an octave lower than mine. I glanced in the direction of the voice and saw someone who looked suspiciously like a boy version of me, flanked by two look a likes. I walked over to them and they all drew back from me, as if expecting the worst. The two standing near the mirror me seemed to bristle and pull the small teenager behind them.

"What's your name?" I asked him at the same time he asked me.

"Yugi." We said at the exact same time, "Cool! We're in synch. Banana! Apple pie! Green giant!" we giggled at the same time and ended up with everyone staring like we were insane.

"Who are you guys?" their Marik asked. He stood in a similar way to the other me and his two friends. Malik stood behind his two look a likes, each looking just a bit wilder. Their Ryou and Joey were also positioned in the same way. Ryou stood slightly behind Bakura and another look a like. Joey stood between two Seto's. They looked almost exactly alike, right down to their cold stares, only one was tanner than the other.

"My name is Yugi. This is Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Malik, Marik, Seto, Mokuba, and Joey." I pointed to each person in turn. Just as I was about to start talking again, my cell phone went off. I looked down sheepishly and pulled out my phone.

"It's Otogi." I gasped. Our Bakura and my Yami ran over to me. The others all just looked on in confusion. Only Ryou, Yami, and Bakura knew about Otogi. Our Ryou herded everyone into the lobby of the hotel and the three of us followed a few yards behind them. Bakura was practically screaming into my cell phone and the rest of the group stared back at us as we continued through the lobby to Seto's limo. Once we were in the limo I finally snapped and snatched my phone back from a shocked Bakura.

"You listen to me! I told you not to call me ever again! I will not talk to you again! If you call this number again I will pull a restraining order against you!" I screamed at Otogi. Everyone stared at me with wide unbelieving eyes.

"I just want you back!" he moaned into the phone, "Tea and I both want to date you!" I saw red. I was so tired of hearing the same line over and over from him. Tears pricked my eyes and I started to cry.

"You bastard! What the hell? I will never take you back. Get that through your thick skull because next time I hear from you I will have your ass arrested for harassing me." Stunned silence followed my outburst on both ends of the phone.

"Why won't you take me back? Please, Baby, I didn't do anything wrong."

"Don't 'baby' me! You know what you did! You f*****g boned my best friend in my apartment, on my bed, on our freaking anniversary!" I screamed it loudly and then grew bright red. I couldn't believe I had just told them what happened, or at least part of it. I had never told any of them. I briskly hit the end call button.

"It will be okay." Their Yugi said softly. He scooted over one of his look a likes lap and sat in the empty seat beside me, "I can tell that you're strong. You'll get through this." He gently put his arms around me and I started to all out sob onto his tiny shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Joey asked, there was a twinge of pain and regret in her voice and their Joey, who I'm assuming is a boy from the short hair and lack of breasts also seemed to be upset by this, they all did in both groups. They all seemed to be men.

"I didn't want to. Wasn't ready to." I said once the tears subsided. I simply leaned into the other me and sighed, "Mou hitori no boku?" I called.

"Yes, Aibou?" he acknowledged. I nodded and everyone stared on with interest and curiosity.

"Can we just sort this out tomorrow at the cafe? We can bring everyone without a problem. I'll just change our reservations tonight." I pleaded. He looked around at everyone and the other me and all of them suddenly seemed very excited.

"Yeah, sure." He said reluctantly.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~line break: the next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

We all arrived at the cafe at eight o'clock sharp. The other us had stayed with Seto for the night.

"So I'm dying of curiosity. Who are you people anyway?" I asked. Several sharp glances were sent my way but I paid them no mind. They chuckled and smiled.

"This is Yugi, Yami, and Atem. They're all dating each other." Their Joey said and pointed at each one. Atem looked just like Yugi only he was tanned and had lightning bolts of golden blond streaking up it and Yami was exactly the same only pale.

"That's Joey, Seto, and Seth." Yugi introduced them. Seth was a dead match for Seto only tan.

"These weirdoes' here are Marik, Malik, and Mariku." Seto said, gesturing to a tan Marik, Marik himself, and a male version of Malik. Marik rolled his eyes and started talking.

"Those three over there are Akefia, Bakura, and Ryou." Marik said. Akefia was like a tanned Bakura. My brow was narrowed in concentration. Where had I heard those names before?

"Holy Hell!" I yelled, "You're all from Ancient Egypt!"

"Yes, we are. How do you know about that?" Seth demanded in a cold tone. All eyes were on me as I rambled off the whole story, from solving the millennium puzzle to the ceremonial duel and finding out that Yami, Bakura, and Marik could stay with us.

"So, why aren't you together yet, I mean I can see the other hikaris and yamis are together. And I think everyone can see the two of you like each other." The other Joey asked in his Brooklyn slur. I blushed red and ducked my head.

"Well, um, I mean, I just, we, um, I guess, I mean…" I trailed off in embarrassment and looked up through my blonde bangs.

"Not you too!" Yami groaned, "We're not together for a reason! Neither of us are ready for a serious relationship, ok!" Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"So when is everyone else getting here?" Ryou asked, tactfully changing the subject. We were still expecting a few more people.

"Who else is coming?" their little Mokuba asked. He held onto Seto's hand tightly, like a life line.

"Well, Little One," I started, "Ishizu, Odeon, Tristan, Serenity, and Rebecca are coming." He nodded his head in the cute little way only little kids can. Someone came running up to us. Four someone's actually. I glanced up and saw two Tristan's and two Serenity's standing in front of us.

"You guys too, huh?" One of the Tristan's said. I'm assuming that he was our Tristan because he addressed us. We stood in two distinct groups as to not confuse our yami's. The second Tristan and Serenity moved off towards the others, as I have decided to call them. They greeted the others with open arms and hugs. Before we knew it Ishizu, Odeon, and Rebecca arrived at the door of the cafe, where we had agreed to meet. They had a few extra guests as well. There was another one of each, but their Ishizu had two other people flanking her much the same way the others had last night. A young woman who looked like her stood to her left and a man stood to her right. A smaller girl stood slightly behind them.

"I would venture a guess that you're probable Mahad, Isis, and Mana?" I guessed as I gestured to each person. They nodded sharply and glared at me. I arched an eyebrow and glared right back.

"Got a problem?" I asked a little upset that they were glaring at me. Mahad's face broke out in surprise then settled in a grin.

"I believe we can trust her." Mahad said simply. I grinned and nodded, "Now what are we doing here?" There were nods all around on their side.

"Well, you guys are gonna go eat, Yami, Seto, Bakura, Marik, and I are going to finish up our work, then we'll go back to my house and figure out this mess." I said. There was general excitement before everyone ran off in different directions. I hummed and led the yamis and Seto to our favorite table to finish a video conference while everyone else sat around us and ate.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~line break: at Yugi's home~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"Welcome to Casa de Yugi!" I called out to everyone as we entered my old family home, "We'll be staying here until we figure this out."

"I thought you lived in an apartment." Our Tristan asked with a bit of bewilderment. They all seemed a little confused.

"Well, my parents gave me this house when I first moved to Domino, but Gramps and I decided to live at his home, because I was only four and this place was just too big for me." I explained as I handed my coat to the head maid and ushered everyone from the foyer into the grand area, then towards the living room. My house is a three story monster, with thirty bedrooms, twenty bathrooms, five offices, eight living rooms, and two different kitchens along with the vacant servant's wing.

"Wait, who are your parents?" the other Yugi asked in astonishment, "They have to be big and important to just give a four year old a house this big."

"Their names are Aknemkanen and Amara." I said with a fond remembrance, "I should go visit them. I haven't been in so long. I wonder how Heba is." They all stared at me in question until I relented and looked away. They were all sprawled out on the pristine white couches and sectionals.

"Aibou," my Yami asked, "Who is Heba, and where are your parents?" I smiled gently and glanced at a picture that was no longer there, the frame long ago broken but never replaced.

"My parents live in Egypt, and Heba is my little brother. I haven't been to visit in seven years. Heba must be almost thirteen by now." I got up and walked around to an end table right next to Atem and the other Yugi, and opened the drawer. I pulled out an eight by twelve photograph of myself, a small child, and two adults who look suspiciously like me.

"Here, this is me and my family from five years ago, last time I visited." I passed the photo around and our Seto was the last to get it. He went pale and glanced up at me then down at the photo and back up.

"Do you people have any idea who these people are?" He asked. Crap. He knew who they were. It figures he would know.

"Yeah. They're Yug's parents." The other Joey said, confidence dripping from his voice and a smug grin on his face.

"No. Other than that. I mean do you recognize these people? They are really important, and quite possibly the only people richer than me." Uneasy glances were exchanged around the room before settling on me.

"I'm not telling you who they are." I said vehemently. I glared at the floor and tears pooled into my eyes. My Yami pulled me into a strong embrace.

"If you won't tell them than I will." Seto said, "They're the Pharaoh of Egypt and his wife. That makes Yugi the heir to the throne of Egypt."

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

**That's it for chapter four. I will update again in a few days and hopefully you guys will review. I was going to put this up on Friday but I didn't have internet access. Read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well welcome to chapter five. It won't make sense until a few chapters from now so bear with me for a couple days! I forgot to add it in chapters before so I'll add it now: I regrettably don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Or anything else for that matter.**

*~~~~~~~~~~start~~~~~~~~*

An uncomfortable silence hung in the air for several minutes before the doorbell shattered the air. I moved in a numb haze and walked through the grand foyer to the front door. My hand brushed the ornate handle before I took a deep breath and pushed the heavy wood door open to reveal a haggard Otogi and a smiling Tea, with their own look a likes. Fear and pain churned in my stomach but I simply bit it down.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, "How did you know about this place?" guilt flashed on our Otogi's face and the other Otogi and Tea glared at the back of his head like they might be able to set him on fire with enough time.

"I, um…I kinda, might have followed you here once or twice." He mumbled his face a bright red and his eyes slanted toward the marble floor beneath my feet.

"You did what!?" I screamed, "How dare you? I told you to stay away from me and you freaking follow me home? What the hell?" My face was burning. All the others were gathered in the room from my screaming. The other Otogi and Tea brushed past me with a warm smile and sympathetic looks and walked over to the other Tristan. I could tell neither of them liked their counterparts. The two Yami's and the one called Atem watched on with open hatred of our Otogi.

"I just wanted to make sure you were safe and-." He tried to say but was cut off by an elbow to the ribs from Tea. She shot him a strange look and then glanced back at me with her forced smile. Something was up.

"What do you want?" The other Bakura finally issued the question in a harsh tone, barley contained annoyance evident in his voice. Unease settled into the pit of my stomach at the look on Tea's face. She lashed out and grabbed my arm before I could move out of the way. She pulled me out the door and I heard the others yelling in the house but before I knew it I was inches from Tea's face. Otogi had pushed the front door closed and leaned on it heavily with the large flower that sat to the side of my door pulled in front of the door. They couldn't get out and I couldn't get in.

"Master needs you to fix the realities." Tea whispered roughly into my ear, "If you won't join us we'll be forced to take drastic measures." Her cooing voice sent bile into my throat.

"I will never join you, you back stabbing whore!" I screamed as I tried to tear my arm from her hand. She dug her nails into my arm in a quick stab of pain. I yelped from the sudden flash of pain and the yelling from inside grew louder than before.

"If we can't have you, neither can your precious Yami." She whispered. I fought against her grip with more strength than I thought I had and screamed through the mind link like I hadn't since Yami and I separated seven years ago. Tea pulled me to her face and kissed me on the lips lightly in an unexpected show of affection. I wanted to be sick.

/Yami! / I screamed as she reached behind her back. /Help! I think she's gonna kill me! / Panic flooded the link from my end and I heard the sound before I felt it. She had brought a gun. The yelling from the house ended as an eerie silence settled over us after the shot. Tea let go of my arm and I slid to the ground, my side pressed against the white marble of the front walk way. Red streamed onto the ground and I watched Tea and Otogi walk away with dulling eyes. They shared a kiss at the gate before walking out into the warm sunny air. Shouting broke the air before I finally blacked out.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~~~*

**Sorry! I will upload again in a few days or maybe today. I have the next chapter ready, just don't know if I like it enough to use it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to Chapter five. I own nothing. Plz r&r. On to the stuff! **

*~~~~~~~~~~~start: other Yugi's POV~~~~~~~~~~~*

She was covered in blood. That is the only way to say it. It was horrible. The other Yami rushed to her side and was calling the police and an ambulance within seconds. He was doing CPR and my Yami was quietly standing next to me, his hand on my shoulder. Everything passed in a blur. An ambulance screamed down the road and EMT's swarmed around the other me, checking her vitals and taking statements from the other Yami. Before I knew it we were at the hospital and she was wheeled into the OR for emergency surgery. They had to remove the bullet.

We waited and waited and waited. Her Yami paced the waiting room and my Yami and Atem held onto me tightly whether in comfort or anger, I didn't know. Duke and Tea looked petrified and guilty while our Tristan tried to console them. Their Ryou and Bakura were engaged in a strong embrace. It looked like Ryou was crying and Bakura held a look of pure rage. Our Serenity and Mokuba clung to each other while Seto and Seth held onto Joey with fierceness they hadn't shown in a long time, since Seth had been given a chance at a second life. The other Joey sat in the other Seto's lap with a look of dread painted on her face. Akefia gently held onto Ryou and Bakura leaned into his chest sighing every so often and fighting tears. The other Serenity clutched the other Tristan's hand in a white knuckled grip and their Mokuba seemed to have collapsed in on himself. The Ishtars and their Ishtars had all gone back to the woman Yugi's house to clean the blood before her return. We all looked so…lost.

I don't know what to think. First we find out she's the heir to the throne of Egypt, then her crazy ex shows up and tries to kill her. I just can't make heads or tails of this situation. I slowly fell asleep in Atem's warm lap with Yami resting against my side and chest.

*~~~~~~~~~~~line break: Yami's POV~~~~~~~~~~~*

I paced the waiting room for four hours, sat in an uncomfortable orange plastic chair for three hours, and watched my companions for another two. It's already been eight hours and there was still no word on my precious hikari's well-being. My irritation was spiking when the male Yugi walked up to me with Atem trailing behind him. Yes, I knew who Atem was and I knew Akefia and Mariku as well. Mana, Mahad and Seth were also familiar faces. I just don't understand how they came to be here when they had all died during my time as the Pharaoh of Egypt.

"We're really sorry, Yami." The boy started, "Believe it or not, we kind of understand what you're going through right now." I looked up into his clear amethyst eyes and understood. He really did know.

"Tell me," I said, "How did the others come to be in the land of the living again?" I changed the subject quickly as the others all flocked to our resting place. This was our first real interaction since they came here.

"Well, maybe Yami would be better at explaining that." Yugi said, loud enough to pull the interest of the whole group to us. They all settled by our feet and Atem scooped Yugi up and deposited him on his lap before starting the story.

"Yugi and I were to have the Ceremonial Duel, and when Yugi won the Gods themselves appeared…"

*~~~~~~~~~~~flash back~~~~~~~~~~~*

_Warm golden light engulfed the room. Yugi looked toward it with tear stained cheeks and Yami seemed almost fearful and remorseful. Yami took a step towards the glowing light and stopped to look back. Noticing Yugi's down turned face, Yami stepped back and wrapped his arms around his partner._

_ "I wish you didn't have to go…" he said, "but I'm happy that you'll finally be able to move on and see your family." Yugi turned his watery smile up towards Yami. He sighed and pulled Yugi closer than ever before. The warm light turned cold a second before turning to a burning point of light and finally morphing into the form of a man with golden hair and a broad tanned chest. He stood nearly seven feet tall and wore the garb of Egyptian royalty. His most striking feature was the two golden wings sprouting from his back._

_ "The Gods have heard your prayers, __**all**__ of your prayers and have come to a decision." He stated in a voice like warm honey and rough gravel at the same time, "You have all wished for something, and we have chosen to grant your wishes." Seven orbs of light appeared around the great god. Seven souls. The first was a dark crimson color with swirls of shadow magic wrapping around it. Atem. The next a fierce blue. Seth. Another was light pink. Mana. The fourth was purple and green. Mahad. The fifth orb was plain beige with small pricks of gold and silver. Isis. The second to last was stark white, and pulsed in angry patterns. Akefia. The last was stunning and horrid. It had flashes of silver and pale flesh colors floating in a bloody sea. Mariku. Their bodies materialized around their souls in an instance._

_ "They will be granted a second chance. As will the Pharaoh, the thief king, and the tomb keeper, but be warned: the Gods do not give this gift lightly. There will come a time when the whole of reality is threatened and you will be called upon to fight, and if you should ignore this call you will prove yourselves unworthy of the gift the Gods have bestowed upon you."_

*~~~~~~~~~~~end~~~~~~~~~~~*

**Sorry. Had to leave it there. So what will happen to the lady Yugi? Well, bad things, kay.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So here's chapter seven! Plz read and review! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

*~~~~~~~~~~start: female Yugi POV~~~~~~~~~~~~*

My chest ached. It throbbed in pain with every breath I took. It wasn't even over yet. I still needed to have a few x-rays and a CAT scan done, to make sure I'm okay. I wish I could see Yami. He would make me feel better. My doctor walked into the room with several nurses and they started to push my wheeled bed out of the room.

"Can I please see Yami?" I asked, "I'm scared. I really need him!" The doctor chuckled and nodded her head. She motioned for the nurses to wait a minute and she disappeared.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~with the doctor: no POV~~~~~~~~~~~*

The doctor was a petite woman maybe 5'2 and 130 pounds. She had curly red hair and bright green eyes. She breezed through the hospital on graceful feet and stepped lightly into the waiting room.

"Family of Yugi Mouto?" she asked, "Who is here for Yugi Mouto?" a group of young adults lifted their heads and starred at her with anxiety clear on their features.

"Yes. We're here for Yugi." Yami said, eying the doctor with fear and weariness. He looked so scared and alone.

"Well, let me start by saying, you have a remarkable friend. She was very strong through all of this and she will be fine, given proper rest and time, but she is very scared right now and has been driving the whole staff up the wall." The whole group laughed lightly and it looked like they were instantly ten years younger when they heard their friend was okay.

"What's she doing?" a small boy who looked identical to Yugi asked, "It can't be that bad. I mean, she's not that annoying."

"Every five minutes for the past three hours she has asked for Yami. Every five minutes right on the dot." She said. The Bakuras and Akefia snickered and shot lecherous glances at him. Yami got up slowly and followed the doctor from the room.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~line break: female Yugi's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"I'm so bored." I said to the black haired nurse taking my pulse, again. She had already taken it four times and I was starting to get really annoyed. If that doctor didn't come back soon I was gonna freak. The door to my room crept open and my red headed doctor finally came back, but before the door could close a figure with tri colored hair stepped in.

"Yami!" I said, "Thank God! Are you alright? Is everyone okay?" he smiled and nodded his head once. I sighed in relief until I looked at Yami's face, really closely. Little tears lined his puffy red eyes. I smiled at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked. His voice was rather hoarse, like he had been crying for a few hours. Yami was disheveled.

"I'm going to be just fine. I got lucky. The bullet lodged in one of my ribs. You guys should go home and rest." He sucked in a deep breath and smiled just a little. He walked over to the bed and scooped me into a gentle hug, very careful of my chest.

"They look so happy together." He said.

"Who?" I asked. My brow furrowed. Did he mean Joey and Seto?

"The other us. They seem so happy together. I want that for us." His voice was raw with emotion.

"I know. I do too." I told him. He was right. They looked happy with each other. like nothing could hurt them so long as they had each other.

"When you get out of here, we're going out. Just the two of us. Our first official date." He said in a breathy but still firm tone. I nodded against his chest and then the nurses ushered him out of the room. I started to cry when he left. I wasn't sure if it would work but I wanted to try even if it meant heartache and pain in the future. I think it's worth the risk to find our happiness with each other. I just hope we aren't taking this risk for nothing.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~line break: male Yugi's POV seven hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

We all went back to the other Yugi's home. We walked in and there were Malik, Marik, and Mariku passed out in a group on the floor of the foyer. She was right; this house really is too big for just her and Gramps. Speaking of, I haven't heard or seen anything about her Gramps. I wonder where he is.

"Is something on your mind, Little One?" Atem asked behind me. I turned and settled into his lap. We were back in the boring white living room. Literally, everything was white.

"Just curious." I said. It was really starting to gnaw at me. I mean, she was shot and no one called her grandfather or parents.

"About what?" the other Yami asked, casually leaning against a white armchair. He seemed so comfortable, like he's been here before.

"Where's her grandfather. I mean I kind of assume that's who raised her if she didn't live in Egypt with her parents." Everyone in the other set of us froze for a second before the other Yami sighed deeply and sank into a plush chair. By now everyone was in the room, even the sleeping trio.

"He passed away, about three years ago. Solomon had a heart attack and there was too much damage. They couldn't help him." What? He couldn't be dead. Gramps was still alive in my dimension. I mean, he can't be dead.

"It's okay, Aibou." My Yami said, "We understand that this is upsetting to you." I scrubbed the tears from my face and turned to Isis, and the two Ishizus.

"How can we get home and fix this whole mess?" I asked. I guess my subject change worked for once. They looked at each other and all three nodded.

"We think we can use shadow magic to get home." Our Ishizu said. The other two nodded. Mahad and Mana came up behind them and nodded as well.

"How?" the other Yami asked. He seemed like he half understood but I was totally lost.

"We can use our shadow magic to make a portal to the shadow realm, so we should be able to redirect that portal to our dimension, but we also might end up in a totally different dimension entirely." Mahad explained to the group, "We'll need everyone to keep the portal open long enough for all of us to get through so we will have to wait until the woman is recovered."

"That woman has a name." the female Joey said with an arched eyebrow. Mahad nodded in acknowledgement but didn't speak.

"So what do we do until then?" I asked them. The phone rang right as I was finishing. The other Yami got up to answer it.

"Hello…yes, speaking….how did you get this number…okay…we'll be there in twenty minutes." He hung up the phone and turned to us, "They need one of us to go pick her up. She refuses to stay for twenty four hours of observation."

"I'll go, Yami." Seto volunteered, "You stay here and figure out how to fix this." Yami nodded and the other Seto got his car keys and rushed out.

*~~~~~~~~~~~line break: female Yugi POV three weeks later~~~~~~~~~~*

I finally feel better. I can breathe and move on my own, but I'm still a little scared. The police still haven't caught Tea and Otogi. I'm a bit on edge, but the others say I'm finally well enough to help send them home. It makes me a little sad, because we all just clicked this week. I know they have to go home though. Mai, Valon, and Gramps are waiting for them in their reality. I'm still a little sad though but Mahad says that's just natural. Our Ishizu did some research and it turns out we need a couple artifacts to get them home. I already know where most of them are, but we still need to gather the seven Millennium Items. We have all but two. The Millennium scale and key are with Shadi. No one knows where he is. The other problem is that we'll have to go to Egypt to get the other artifacts that we'll need. Getting there isn't the problem. Getting a hold of the artifacts isn't the problem either. Facing my parents to get the artifacts is the problem as I haven't seen them in probably five years. Ishizu says she can find Shadi, or more like Shadi will find us when we're ready. We're leaving for Egypt in the morning, so it shouldn't be too long until he shows up.

Since the others from the other reality insisted, Yami and I are going on our first date tonight. They wanted all the dirty little secrets and details of our first date before heading home. I still have no clue where we're going, just that I should dress very nice.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

**Next chapter: on the plane to Egypt, in Egypt, and meeting Yugi's family!**


	8. Innocent Souls

**I don't own anything. Enjoy.**

*~~~~~~~~~~start chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Oh Ra, do I hate flying, and that was exactly what we were about to do. Our flight left from Domino International Airport at nine in the morning. I called my parents two days ago and they sent their private jet, big enough for everyone. Have I mentioned my hatred for flying yet?

"Come on, Yugi!" Yami said, "We've got to go now. Our plane leaves in ten minutes. If we don't board now we'll be late." He tugged on my hand and dragged me through the gate and onto the plane. Everyone else was already seated. Seth and the other Seto sat with the Joeys, while our Seto glared at the group from a seat a few down. The Ishtars, Mahad, and Mana were grouped together in the back of the jet surrounding someone, who I don't know. Akefia, the other Bakura and the other Ryou were having a heated discussion about the appropriate times to "jump" someone. Our Bakura and Ryou were in a clash of mouths. Yuck. I didn't need to see that ever. The other us, Yami, Yugi, and Atem were in a huddle with Yugi in the center. I walked over to them and sat right in front of Yugi with Yami on my right.

"You don't like flying either, do you?" I asked. A shaky nod was my only answer. He seemed a little better though since he wasn't alone in his flying phobia.

"I hate flying." He said in his soft, childlike voice. Just then the captain announced that we would be taking off and that everyone should take their seats. That's when I noticed the extra passenger. He was a teenage boy, barely fourteen, who looked just like a tanned Yami with these big soft eyes.

"Heba! O, Ra, what are you doing here? I missed you so much! Why did you come? You know it's dangerous for us to travel!" I stopped to catch my breath for a minute and noticed his cheeks were a burgundy red and he was staring at Mana, "No. that's not who you think it is." I rolled my eyes as he turned surprised orbs towards me.

"How do you know?" he questioned hesitantly. His voice was so different than it was over the phone. He seemed so much less sure of himself and he was so much quieter.

"If she and Marta were the same people I would have killed her by now. This is Mana. She's a friend of our guests." I gestured to all the extra people. All the tension released from his body and he sunk into the cushions of the well-padded seat.

"Thanks. I came because I haven't seen you in five years silly!" he said to us. That sentence just made my heart melt. My little brother missed me so he came to see me just a few hours earlier.

"You are now free to move about the cabin." The captain announced. I groaned in appreciation as I undid the buckle.

"Hikari meeting! We need to talk!" our Ryou called out as soon as she stretched out, "That includes the male hikaris and both Joeys if they want to listen in." We all nodded while the others just seem confused.

"What the hell is a 'hikari meeting'?" Seth asked with a bit of irritation in his voice. There were several nods to his question, silently asking the same thing.

"A hikari meeting is our girl time. We just gave it a better name than girl time because we don't talk about normal girly things. Oh, by the way Tea, Mana, Ishizus, and Isis, you're invited too!" I said. Their heads all bobbed in unison.

"We'll pass." Isis said. Both Ishizus nodded and they broke into their own discussion. We nodded and the rest of us moved to the back of the plane, even Yugi, who seemed less than enthusiastic to be separated from his yami.

"So what do you want?" I asked our Ryou. I could tell she had something up her sleeve. She never called a hikari meeting. That was usually my job or Joey's job.

"Spill. You went on a date with Yami last night and I want details." The boy Ryou said. Oh my Ra! They planned this. My face got really hot and I dodged their glances by putting my head down.

"It was fantastic. He took me out for dinner at my favorite restaurant. You know the seafood place downtown? Well, then we went shopping and we walked around town for a few hours and he bought me my favorite flowers!" I sighed a little before I looked up at my friends. The girls looked so happy and the boys seemed slightly uncomfortable but happy nonetheless.

"Hey," the other Yugi said, "why don't we play a game to pass the time, I mean, we've got another seven and a half hours on the plane." We all nodded hastily agreeing and walked back to the front of the plane to join everyone else.

"We're gonna play a game. Who wants to join?" I asked. Everyone but the two Bakura's and Akefia nodded and a chorus of yes's accompanied the nods.

"What game?" Akefia asked. I get the distinct feeling he wasn't up for a child's game and would make it known to all.

"Truth or dare anyone?" the other Yugi suggested. I love truth or dare, but Yami won't play with me anymore. He says I'm scary when I play. Akefia seemed satisfied with this answer and so everyone got in a circle on the floor. I sat next to Heba at the top of the circle. I pulled out a bottle and asked for volunteers to go first. Mana raised her hand and squirmed around trying to get my attention. I tossed her the bottle and she spun it. It landed on me. Why me of all people?

"Truth or dare, Yugi?" she asked. Oh boy, he was in for it now if Mana was coming up with it.

"Truth. I would never chance a dare from you." I said. I leaned back on Yami and nestled my head against his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me.

"What really happened between you and your Otogi?" Yami tensed beneath my back and pulled me tighter before I answered. Everyone wanted to know. The only one who did was Yami. I sighed and relaxed.

"We dated for a year. On our anniversary I invited him over to my apartment but I got called away for work. I was only gone about a half hour, but when I got back he had Tea there and they were going at it like to rabbits in heat. I told him we were over and told him 'get the fuck out before I turn you into a woman.' He slapped me around a bit before I was able to call the police and then he left." Stunned silence met my response and Mana got up and came and sat in front of me. She held my hand tightly until I looked up and gave a brilliant smile.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you think about something so horrible." Her voice was wracked with guilt.

"It's okay now Mana. It's all in the past and I have Yami now." She smiled happily at my words and blushed when I mentioned Yami.

*~~several hours later, after truth or dare~~*

Nearly everyone was asleep. The only ones up were me and Isis. She was snuggled up against a sleeping Mahad and I was reading a book with Yami's head in my lap. Suddenly, Isis got up and came over to me.

"We need to talk." She said, "We think we know why Tea and Otogi shot you." I nodded in understanding and stood careful not to jostle Yami, and led Isis to the unoccupied back of the plane.

"Why?"

"We believe they were being controlled by someone from another reality like ours. I think they are trying to close the rift." She said with a grave tone.

"What do I have to do with that?" I asked. I couldn't seem to put the pieces together.

"We found two ways close this fracture. The first one is the one we're using. The second is too dangerous. It requires the sacrifice of an innocent light." Realization dawned on me. They needed my soul to close the fracture, and there are only two ways to take a soul. The millennium eye or death.

*~~~~~~~~~~end chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~*

**I'm leaving it here for today. Plz read and review!**

**~Violet**


	9. Chapter 9: Remembering the past

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~start chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

We just landed a few minutes ago and we're already in two huge limos on our way to meet my parents so they can give us the artifacts we need to get this done. Unfortunately for me, I had to wear formal wear for my parents to give us the artifacts. I'm wearing a plain white dress, which I'm okay with, but I had to wear all the jewelry too, which marks me as Egyptian royalty. I forced Yami, Atem, and the other Yami to go in the other limo as punishment for teasing me about it. Yugi helped to.

We pulled up to the royal palace. It looked much like it did when we were trapped in Yami's memories, except for a few dozen more guards. A young girl with brown hair and dark green eyes walked to the door of our limo and opened it for us. Seth, both Setos, both Joeys, both Ryous, both Maliks, the other Yugi, Heba, and I got out while everyone else climbed out of the limo in front of us.

"What the hell were you thinking, Heba?" she screamed. She grew so much. I can't believe how big she got.

"Stay the hell away from my brother until he says differently." I growled in a low even voice, "If you come anywhere near him without his permission I will personally see to it that you are sent to a faraway country and never heard from again, and I will personally ensure that you stay there for the rest of your miserable existence. If you ever leave where ever I decide to send you, then I will hunt you down and kill you in the most gruesome way possible. Do you understand?" Stunned silence met my words. My Yami grabbed my hand.

"Well, that was certainly scary, even by my standards." One of the Bakuras said. Everyone burst out laughing and the girl ran away in tears, "Who was that anyway?"

"That was Marta. I was engaged to her when she was born, about a year after me, but she did something and now we're not engaged anymore." Heba said sadly. Tears were dripping from his eyes and I walked over and pulled him into an embrace.

"It's okay, honey. It will be okay. We'll figure it out. How about in the meantime, you come back to Domino with me until this blows over and she figures out her feelings." I stroked his hair gently and motioned for everyone to give us a minute. He just stood and cried into my arms for about ten minutes.

"That would be great sis." He told me while wiping his eyes on his sleeve. We walked over to the others and I ushered everyone inside. Once in the gates closed and a score of guards surrounded us to escort us.

"Take my guests to their rooms, and escort me to Prince Heba and me to the Pharaoh and his wife." I told the head guard. Yami seemed surprised that I wanted him to go to his room.

"If you were going to come to us then why did we leave the throne room to come meet you in the first place?" an annoyed but excited voice said from the rapidly approaching palace doors. The guards scattered and assumed their posts around the court yard.

"Aknemkanen, you know as well as I do that you were ecstatic to see our daughter again so don't give them any trouble." A woman said. The woman was five foot three with black hair that hung sleekly from her head. Her purple eyes reflected happiness. The man was five foot nine and had short blond hair. He had dark eyes, barely purple, nearly black.

"I know, Amara. I just can't help but annoy her when she visits. We rarely see her." He looked sad for a moment before splitting into a grin and pulling me into a warm hug.

"Hello, Father." I said. He released me and looked into my eyes carefully before sighing and releasing me.

"So who are you dating this time and when do we need to send these people back to wherever they came from?" Everyone watched the two of us carefully. They were probably expecting a blow up.

"Daddy, I'm dating Yami, and we should send them back in the morning, but I want them to meet my aunts and uncles tonight. Please?" I asked pulling the best pout I could.

"Alright, I'll make it an official feast. Just put away the pouting." I nodded gratefully up at him until my mother came over and pulled me into a quick hug.

"Introduce us already. I want to meet this boyfriend. I hope he's not like the last one…" she drifted off.

"These two are both Yami." I said and pointed towards my Yami, "this is the one I'm dating. Don't hate him." She glared at him for a whole minute.

"If you hurt my baby like Otogi did, I will have you executed." She nodded and moved on by giving him a broad smile and a hug. After that, we introduced everyone else and meandered around the courtyard.

"We will have a feast tonight in honor of our guests and in the morning we will send you home." My father said, "You will rest in your rooms until dinner, and please wear the formal clothing we have set out for you. Dinner is promptly at seven."

*~~~~~~~~~line break: FemYugi's POV~~~~~~~~~~*

Seven rolled around faster than I anticipated. I was so nervous. I can't wait for my friends to meet my family. I am a little worried though. My family is insane sometimes. Not like Marik insane, but pretty close. What I'm really worried about is their reaction to Yami. Guess we'll see how it goes.

*~~~~~~~~~line break: dining hall, unknown POV~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Twenty people sat in the grand hall. It was basically the throne room, but the throne had been removed for the festivities. A young woman walked in and glanced around nervously before sitting beside Heba near the head of a long table laden with succulent meats and fruits from all around North Africa, along with an assortment of foods from all different countries.

All the noise stopped as the two large doors swung open to show a group of teenagers clustered awkwardly around a short figure in royal robes. A set of slightly older teenagers hung back and watched their lights with amused expressions as they fussed with Yugi's hair and makeup.

"Excuse me, Miss. They are awaiting you." A young servant girl addressed Yugi in a subdued and quiet manner.

"Thank you." She said simply, breaking free of the others grasps. She stumbled forward with a smile plastered on her face and motioned for a young man with gravity defying tri-colored hair to join her. One of the teens standing in the back joined her and grabbed her hand. Yugi smiled affectionately at him and strode confidently into the room full of people. Music started to play and everyone took seats at the long table. The whole group sat near the head of the table.

"It is good to see you again, Yugi." A smooth voice spoke from behind her ear. Yugi turned and saw a young man of about twenty five with short black hair and plumb colored eyes.

"Uncle, it's great to see you again! I've missed you so much." She spoke warmly and sincerely. He glanced around at her friends, only four of which were still at the table. The others had broken off to speak, eat, or dance.

"Aren't you going to introduce your dear old uncle?" he asked, playfully nudging her arm and gesturing to the rest of the table.

"Sorry. This is Ryou, Yami, Atem, and my boyfriend Yami." She said. Confusion passed over his face for a minute.

"You said Yami twice, Tenshi." He told her calmly. Yugi giggled lightly at his comment as her friends looked on at the strange exchange with mixed emotions clear on their faces.

"Uncle Hiro, I know you have been informed of the situation. Everyone in the palace has been made aware of our predicament."

"I know, My Little Tenshi. You know how I like to tease you." The evening passed much the same way until a young girl of about fifteen years old walked up to the group with head bowed and eyes on the ground. She wore a knee length loose fitting dress in an unappealing shade of pink.

"Your highness." She grit out between clenched teeth. Her voice spoke of venom and death to her enemies.

"Yes, Misha?" the female Yugi asked, mustering a small smile and a pleasant tone, despite her now ice cold eyes.

"A man by the name of Shadi has arrived and asked that we tell you he will return come morning to help you and your friends." Misha left the group and walked toward the kitchen area.

"What's the deal with her?" Joey asked in his Brooklyn slur. Several nods and grumbles of agreement followed his question.

"She hates me. I don't blame her, but she didn't have to push me out of that plane. Or off of that roof." The young Egyptian princess commented. The whole group gave her these unbelieving looks before Atem cleared his throat.

"So tell us what else you've done." Atem said to break the silence. The princess nodded once and everyone got up with her and moved to a private living room off of the dining hall. Yugi cuddled up to Yami's side and everyone got comfortable on the black furniture.

"Well, I was born here in Egypt, and I lived here until I was four. I moved to Domino with Grandpa so that I would be safe. Mom and dad made the decision when I was kidnapped. I was missing for three weeks and everyone here at home was frantic apparently. After they got me back, they sent me to Domino. I came back for my birthday, mom and dad's birthdays, Christmas, and after Heba was born, his birthday too." She paused for a breath.

"I remember one visit when my Aunt Hotimi bought me the most beautiful gold head band. I was eight and I decided it would make a great toy. My cousin and I bounced it down the main stairs and destroyed it. Every year since, my aunt's gotten me a new head band. There was another time when my mother tried to cook dinner for our family on Christmas but she dropped the turkey and it pretty much exploded from the stuffing." Everyone in the room was laughing.

"When I was little my mother used to do that all the time!" the other Yugi said, "She would drop cakes, turkeys, she even dropped a pumpkin pie once!" our half of the group was laughing, but their half of the group was smiling or had dropped jaws.

"Did your dad ever try to make it better by starting a food fight with the messed up stuff?" the young princess asked.

"All the time! I mean, how one man can have so much fun throwing food at someone I will never know?" more laughter filled the room in the wake of his words.

"I know right!" she said back. Suddenly her laughter stopped as she gazed at the other Yugi's tearful expression, "What's wrong, Yugi?" all eyes were on the oddly chibi high school boy.

"It's just nice to remember and have someone I can talk to about them." A little smile graced his angelic features. The rest of the night passed without incident and soon everyone broke into groups and headed to their rooms.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~chapter end~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*


End file.
